Real or Not Real?
by finnicklover123
Summary: The war is over. Katniss is left in District 12 to put the broken pieces of her life together again. Can she repair her life and secure her future? Will Peeta stop avoiding her? Most importantly: Will she ever learn to love again? This is the story of Peeta and Katiss after the war
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I decided to make a Peeniss fic! I've always loved Katniss and Peeta together and when I read the books I wondered what happened after the war ended. This is my interpretation. Please read and review!**

* * *

_Blood. Blood everywhere. I look around frantically trying to spot her, "Prim!" I cry out desperately,"Prim where are you!."_

_"Katniss!" she cries out. I see her blond braid whip around as she turns to look at me, "Katniss help!" _

_"I'm coming Little Duck!" I scream. That's when I see the wall of flames descending on her. They engulf her before I can take another step. I smell burning flesh._

* * *

"No!" I scream as I jolt awake, sweating and shaking. The sheets are tangled around me and sunlight is streaming from the window. I have that same horrible dream every night. Sometimes Prim is ripped apart by mutts, sometimes shot by Snow, this time engulfed in flames. One thing never changes though: I am always too late to save her.

I roll out of bed, slowly get dressed and shuffle downstairs. I entertain myself by eating breakfast and watching Buttercup pace around the room. Then I remember it's Tuesday. Every Tuesday I go to check on Haymitch. Mostly to make sure he's not dead. Ever since the war he has been drinking more than ever. I guess it's just his way to cope with everything that's happened. I just wish he picked a healthier coping mechanism, like I did hunting. All the liquor was slowly eating away at his body. I wish I could get him to stop but I was never good at convincing people like...Peeta.

I haven't seen him much either. When he first got back to District 12 we planted a primrose bush outside my house. I thought that was the first step in repairing our friendship but then everything fell apart again. We were in my kitchen making dinner when he suddenly lost control. He tackled me holding a knife over my throat. Luckily Haymitch was there to pull him off of me. He snapped out of it quickly but he hasn't forgiven himself. He spends his time in his family's old bakery, which was rebuilt, passing time baking. When he's not there he's locked up in his house; probably painting.

I head over to Haymitch's house and walk straight in. I know by now he won't answer the door. The first thing I notice strikes me as odd; the liquor bottles, clothes, and garbage that usually litter the floor are gone. Everything is cleaned up. The only thing left is the lingering smell of liquor. I walk into the living room and see Haymitch sprawled out on the couch flipping through channels on the TV.

"Hey sweetheart? Sleep well or are you still having those nightmares?"

Now he's sober too? What did I miss?

"What happened here?" I ask.

"Apparently bread boy thought I was living in 'unhealthy conditions' so he dropped by yesterday and cleaned up a little," Haymitch says.

"Wow, I can actually see where I'm walking for once," I say, chuckling, "So is Peeta here or..." I rail off uncertaintly.

Haymitch laughs, "No. Down at the bakery like always." There's an awkward pause then he continues, "You should go talk to him you know. You two need to start working things out."

"Haymitch, he doesn't want to see me." I say quietly. I try not to think about how badly I want to see him. He used to be the one that kept me grounded until the attack.

"No, he wants to see you. He's just scared of hurting you. I think he is still mad at himself for last time."

"But that wasn't his fault! He couldn't control it!" I'm yelling now in frustration.

"I think that is what he's scared of the most," Haymitch says quietly. We sit there for a minute, neither one of us talking.

"I guess it's worth a shot," I mumble.

"Good luck sweetheart," Haymitch pats my shoulder as I leave.

* * *

A bell rings as I walk into Mellark Bakery. There is only one customer there. A middle aged woman who sits at a small table waiting for her food. I look up as Peeta comes out. He probably heard the bell ring. What should I say? God, I'm completely unprepared for this.

"Good morning how can I- Katniss?" he looks up startled.

"Hi," I say quietly.

"You shouldn't be here-" he begins but I cut him off.

"We need to talk. We need fix things between us."

"Katniss, my problem isn't something anyone can fix," he says gravely.

"Please just give me a chance. Let's just talk. Okay?" He sighs.

"Okay"

He gives the woman her food, puts up the 'Closed' sign, and leads me into the back room. The smell of baked bread hits me as soon as I walk in. All around me are tall, silver racks that hold bread of all different sizes and shapes. There are racks in a separate area that hold pastries like cupcakes and cookies. Through another door to the left, I see a room where tall cakes are in the process of being frosted.

"Did you make everything in here?" I ask, looking around in awe.

"Yeah, I, uh, had a lot of time on my hands."

I sigh deciding this is a good time to start, "Peeta what happened wasn't your fault. It was the Capitol's."

"I know that," he argues back, "But I can't control it and that's why I'm scared. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you."

"But you won't hurt me! We'll think of something to help you get through them. I just-" I sigh, " I just miss you."

"I miss you too but I can't risk hurting you. Every day I think 'What if Haymitch hadn't been there to pull me off you'. What would I have done?"

"But that hasn't happened since then."

"Because I haven't been around you. Nothing has reminded me of anything bad. If I'm near you too much I could have an attack again."

He is impossible. I want him to come back to me. I just don't know how to word it. Why couldn't I have been the one who was good at this kind of stuff?

I take a deep breath, "Look, I know you're scared, but the attacks rarely happen," he tries to say something but I cut him off, "We can think of something, like a coping mechanism, to help you get through them safely. You can't go through life avoiding me and I don't want you. I miss you and...and I just want you back again."

"Ok, I'll try starting over but if I hurt you one more time, then I really will avoid you forever. How about we go to your house for dinner?"

I laugh, "Ok."

* * *

Dinner was so much fun. It felt like things were starting to get back to normal. Peeta and I hadn't talked to each other for months and there was so much we had to catch up on. We talked and laughed for hours. Peeta manages to bring out a smile and a spark in me that no one else does. That's what I missed most about him. We sit at the table for hours after we finish eating. The next time I look at the clock its midnight.

"Wow. Time went by pretty quickly," I say.

He laughs as he notices what time it is, "We should get to bed," he pauses for a minute, "Are you still having the nightmares?"

"Every night." I say with a sad smile.

"Me too. so would it be too much fo me to ask to stay...?"

I laugh and pull him up to my room, "Absolutely not."

We turn off the lights and climb under the blankets. I rest my head on his chest and his arm naturally goes over my waist. I close my eyes and fall asleep with a smile on my face _I have the boy with the bread back._

* * *

**Wow! Chapter 1 finished! Please click the review button it would make my day! Let me know if I messed anything up or if you have suggestions for the next few chapters. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm really excited about this story. I posted the first chapter at like 11 last night and not an hour later I got my first review! So thank you to IZzieTheWriter for completely making my day. Here's the second chapter, hope everyone likes it!**

* * *

When I wake up, the first thing I notice is Peeta's arm around my waist. I smile, remembering dinner last night. I'm lost in thought when I hear Peeta talking to me.

"Morning," he says with a yawn, "Any nightmares?"

"Nope, not one, " I say. Wow, that was the first night since Prim died that I haven't had a nightmare.

"Me either," Peeta replies, "Maybe we should do this more often," he says with a grin.

I laugh, "Maybe. Want to go eat breakfast?"

"Sure,"

* * *

We are eating breakfast, when I hear the doorbell. Who would be ringing the doorbell? Haymitch isn't polite enough to do that.

"I'll be right back," I say calmly.

I open the door and there stands someone I never really wanted to see again. Someone who abandoned me in my life's worst point. Someone who contributed to the destruction of my world.

"Hey Catnip," he says carefully.

Gale

"Don't call me that. You shouldn't be here, you need to leave," I start to close the door but he sticks his foot out and blocks the door.

"Please Catnip can we just talk?"

"No! And I said don't call me that!" Too late, I realize I have raised my voice.

"Katniss?" I hear Peeta walk down the hall, " Is everything okay-" He stops when he sees Gale standing in the door. "What is he doing here?"

I can hear the anger in his voice.

"Sorry I came back to see my best friend," he says sarcastically.

"She doesn't want you here," Peeta says calmly. I can tell he's trying not to yell.

"Please, she probably wants me here more than you," Gale says coldly.

"You hurt her Gale," Peeta says quietly.

"At least I didn't try to kill her," Gale says.

I see Peeta visibly stiffen and that's when he completely loses it, "You killed her sister!" he yells.

"Catni-Katniss, tell 'Loverboy' here I'm not bothering you."

That's when I snap too, "Don't call him that!" I yell, "You are bothering me. When I got here I never wanted to see you again. You abandoned me and left me alone when I needed you the most. And I will never forgive you for that. Now get out of my house."

Gale looks hurt for an instant, then his eyes turn cold.

"Fine," he says, "I wanted to give us another chance but you just blew it. Don't expect to hear from me again." He stalks out the door and slams it behind him.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asks.

I nod but I have tears in my eyes. Peeta opens his arms and I walk straight into them, breathing in the soothing smell of cinnamon and dill that always lingers on him. Why did my life have to get so complicated. If Prim's name hadn't been drawn at the reaping 2 years ago, I wouldn't be in this mess. But then the Capitol would still be in charge.

"Hey, let's go do something," Peeta says suddenly.

"What?" I ask confused. There really isn't much to do at all in our District.

"I don't know. Something to get our minds off of everything. I know! We'll have a picnic!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll go pack up some stuff from the bakery and we'll just go"

I think for a minute. I remember a place in the woods that my dad took me to when I was younger. It was a small clearing near a waterfall. I bet I could find it again.

"I know just the place," I say excitedly.

I can see Peeta's eyes sparkling with joy. That was one of the things I missed abut him.

"Let's go" I say.

* * *

"Katniss, do you know where you're going?" Peeta asks.

He is panting behind me. It turns out the clearing is much harder to find then I thought.

"It can't be much further. I could have sworn it was around here somewhere."

"Hurry up, I'm hungry!" Peeta says.

"Oh, stop whining," I say, looking around. _Think Katniss, where is it._ I close my eyes and picture the open meadow, clear water streaming down a cliff of rocks that look almost silver in the sun. I open my eyes and take another look around. My eyes stop on a glint of silver. It's a stack of rocks and I think I know what's on the other side.

"I found it!" I say, "Follow me"

We pick our way around the rocks and end up in the clearing. It's exactly as I remembered it. Cool, clear water cascades through a small opening in the rocks and splashes into a trickling stream. The clearing is surrounded by flowers and the rich smell of spring violets fills my nose. We set up our blanket on the bank of the stream and Peeta starts laying out the food he brought: Cheese buns, some fruity pastries, and to top it off, two red velvet cupcakes with creamy frosting.

"This place is beautiful," says Peeta, "How did you find it?"

"My dad and I were hunting when I was seven and we saw a bear. My dad wanted to get me away from it quickly so he just dragged me a random direction. We wound up stumbling into this clearing." I pause remembering my dad's face when we found it, "We spent the rest of the afternoon on the banks of this river, swimming, playing tag, and eating. It was one of the best times with him that I remember."

Peeta smiles, "Well then I'm glad we found it."

* * *

**Chapter 2 done! I'm soooo excited by the response I've gotten for the first chapter. Hopefully I'll start getting more reviewers and if I do, I'll do individual review responses at the end of the chapters. Hope you guys liked this chapter. I have lots of ideas and I'm excited to keep writing! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait. I've been really stressed out with high school applications. I'm going to try to update more frequently. **** I'm excited about the response I'm getting to this story. **Whenever someone reviews it makes my day. I love it when I get faves and follows but please take a little time to leave me your comments. I love it so much so please, please, please review! Hope you like chapter 3!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

"Ughhh," I sigh in frustration. My third batch of cookies had just come out of the oven and once again, they looked like shapeless brown lumps. "Can I just quit?" I ask Peeta. He just laughs at me. "Seriously, I'm no good at this!"

Peeta has been trying to teach me how to bake all afternoon but I'm clearly a lost cause. I'm following the instructions but apparently I'm still not doing it right.

"You can't quit! Just keep trying," Peeta says encouragingly. I shoot him a glare and I think he gets the message. "Fine." he says, defeated.

I watch, eating a cheese bun, as he mixes more batter. Ever since Gale showed up, I think Peeta's been more protective of me. Its been weeks since I saw Gale and every day Peeta wants us to do something together. It's like he's afraid Gale is suddenly going to pop out of a bush and kidnap me.

"Ready to go?" Peeta asks.

"Don't you have to finish up here?"

He laughs again, "Katniss, it's 6:00. We're closed."

I guess we had been baking longer than I thought. We walk out of the bakery and head home, hand in hand.

* * *

When we reach my driveway, I notice that there is a car there. The last time I saw a car in my driveway was before the Victory Tour when Snow came to threaten me.

We walk cautiously into the house and are immediately bombarded by Effie and my old prep team.

"Katniss!" Effie squeals, "Thank goodness! We have to get you ready!"

"Ready for what?" I ask confused. I look at Peeta to see if he knows why Effie is here but he just shrugs.

"President Paylor has requested you and Peeta's attendance at a ceremony to celebrate the downfall of the Capitol." Venia says.

"Yes its going to be so exciting!" Effie gushes, "All the old Victors will be there and we will have parties and-"

"All the Victors?" I ask coldly, "You mean those who _weren't _killed in the war?" Effie's face drops as if she just realized what she said. "I'm sorry Effie, but I'm not going. I won't celebrate the war that killed my sister." No one says anything and, frustrated, I storm upstairs to my room.

I slam the door shut and sit down on my bed. Images of the war flash through my brain. Boggs dying on the street. Finnick getting decapitated by mutts. My sister getting blown up. Does Paylor really want to celebrate that?

I look up as my door opens and see Peeta walking in.

"Hey," he says quietly sitting next to me, "How do you feel about all this?"

"How do they expect me to face this all again?" I say leaning into him. He puts his arm around me.

"I think they are still partly living in the Capitol. They don't know how bad this affected you."

"They should!" I say loudly, "It destroyed half their city!"

"I know but I don't think a lot were _personally_ affected by it."

"I'm not going." I say determinedly.

Peeta sighs, "Johanna, Beetee, and Haymitch are all going. It would mean a lot to the people of the Districts. You were their leader. You can't abandon them now."

I groan, knowing he is right. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Relax. I'll be there the whole time," Peeta says. He gives my hand a light squeeze and helps me to my feet.

"Let's go," I say and head downstairs to face the others.

* * *

Peeta and I walk with our old crew down to the train station. As we board the train, I briefly flash back to the Victory Tour. I am in a similar situation now, except I don't have the pressure of Snow's threats weighing me down. This time its the terror of reliving my nightmares that weighs me down.

When I step on the train, I see that it is almost an exact replica of the train that always took us to the Capitol. We head back to the dining car. The last time I was at one of these tables, Cinna was here. I swallow my food quickly and push my chair back from the table.

"I'm not very hungry." I say quickly when everyone looks at me.

"Very well," Effie says, "Your room is in the same place it was on the Victory Tour."

I immediately run out. Does everything have to remind me of the Hunger Games? I'm even in the same room. I run inside and slam the door. I curl up on my bed and just let the tears flow. Everything I've been dreading about this trip floods my mind as I sob into the pillow. I don't hear the door open so I jump as the bed shifts. I look up and see Peeta sitting there, staring sadly down at me. I just keep crying. He puts his hand over mine and just sits there until I've dried out.

"Why did all of this happen?" I ask him, sniffling.

"I ask myself the same thing every day." Peeta whispers, "It's late. you should get some sleep.

He gets up to go but I catch his hand, "Don't go," I whisper. "Please stay here tonight. The nightmares will be bad."

He smiles softly and curls up under the blankets next to me. I lay my head on his arm while he drapes his other over my waist. I fall asleep listening to his steady breathing.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done. **

**Just to make sure everyone understands: Katniss and Peeta's relationship is not romantic. At this point they are just friends. They are both unsure of their feelings toward each other. Especially because Peeta is worried about having another attack. Their relationship will develop but not yet.**

**Please take the time to press that review button. It would mean the world to me. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Again, soooo excited about the response I'm getting. I just checked my traffic and realized I've had over 400 views on this story! This may not be a lot but I'm really excited about it. Please, Please if you are reading this, take the time to review. I light up every time I see and email that says review. I have a five day weekend starting today so I'll probably get at least 2 more chapters out. Enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

"Ok! When we exit the train head straight to the car. We don't want to get bombarded by paparazzi." Effie says. She is explaining our schedule for the day; which she has planned out in excruciating detail. "From there, we will head to the mansion so you can unpack-"

"Wait," I interrupt, "President Snow's mansion?"

"It's President Paylor's mansion now dear," Effie says.

"No. No way am I staying there. I'll get a hotel room." I say. I can't stay in that place. I think of when I found Snow coughing blood in the green house.A shudder runs through my body in disgust at the memory.

"You can't!" squeals Effie. "It will mess up our whole schedule!"

"Katniss let's just see how you feel when you get there," Peeta says calmly "All the other Victors are staying there. It shouldn't be too bad."

I glare at him and keep picking at my food.

* * *

We stumble into the mansion, disheveled from getting away from the paparazzi. Effie's plan completely fell into shambles, and although it was hilarious, it made it much harder to get here. The car wasn't waiting for us as planned, so we had to take a bus which dropped us off a couple blocks away from the mansion. From there we had to walk the rest of the way, dodging the cameras.

"Finally!" a loud voice says, "Took you long enough Brainless."

Johanna. She comes down the stairs with a smirk on her face. Her spiky brown hair has grown out, now grazing the bottom of her chin. She looks in good shape but you can still see signs that the war did its damage. Her cheeks are still a little sunken and there are scars littering her arms from her months of torture in the Capitol.

"Hello to you too," I say sarcastically.

"So you and Loverboy are back together?" she says, immediately jumping to the point.

I look at Peeta, unsure what to say.

"No," he says, "Just friends." I can't help but notice a little sadness in his voice when he says that.

"Right," Johanna says. "Hey Brainless, let me show you to your room. Paylor put us across the hall from each other. Guess she thought we were friends or something." she says with a smile.

I smile back following her up the stairs. Once we are out of Peeta's sight she grabs my arm, "So, what's really going on with Loverboy?"

I sigh, "He had an attack a couple months after we got back. He tried to strangle me. We only just made up a couple weeks ago."

"A couple weeks ago? Why did it take so long?"

"Peeta thought he would hurt me if he was around me" I say sadly.

Johanna snorts, "That guy is way too nice. So you guys aren't a couple?"

"No." I say with a sigh.

"I hear them coming, we better go." Johanna says.

She quietly leads me through some hallways and up another set of stairs to a small room overlooking the back garden of the mansion. I unpack my stuff and head back downstairs to lunch.

After lunch, I am heading upstairs to my room when Johanna stops me.

"So, I figured it would be wrong to stay in the Capitol for a week and not know anything about it. So, being the good person I am-" Peeta snorts and Johanna shoots him an evil glare. "Anyway, I've decided to take it upon myself to give you a tour of the Capitol."

"Why?" I ask dully.

"Because I'm bored Brainless, now grab whatever you need and lets go."

We head out and get on the first bus we see to avoid any cameras. We end up in a small square with shops lining the edges. Looks like Paylor gave this place a makeover after we destroyed half of it. The square looks more like a larger version of a District square. No more colored tiles paving the road or stained glass windows.

"Where are we going first?" I ask Johanna.

"I don't know pick a shop." Johanna says shrugging. I laugh and we head into the first shop on the street.

* * *

At the end of the afternoon we find ourselves eating ice cream at a small corner shop. I can't believe it but I actually had fun in the Capitol. We went to shops, museums, a restaurant for dinner, and we went to see a movie. I had never done that before. It was some really old movie called Silver Linings Playbook. Peeta says the main character looked a lot like me but I couldn't see it.

"Ok," Johanna says, finishing her ice cream. "Let's head back to the mansion. Paylor told us all that if we aren't back by ten every night she'll send a search party out after us."

I laugh, "Okay, let's go."

We are walking back to the bus stop when a girl about 13 years old comes running up to me. I see her mom running to catch up to her.

"Excuse me." she says out of breath, " Are you Katniss Everdeen?"

I hesitate for a moment but decide to tell her, "Yes."

She smiles, " I just wanted to say that thank you."

"For what?" I ask confused.

"For taking down the Capitol. I know it was hard but everyone appreciates it."

I am completely speechless. Peeta talks for me, "Thank you," he says with a smile.

The girl nods and starts to turn away. At the last second she comes back over to me and says quietly, "I'm sorry about your sister. My dad died so I know how hard it is."

My eyes fill with tears. I bend down and hug her, "Thank you." I say sincerely . "That means a lot to me" She smiles and runs back to her mom.

* * *

**Awww touching moment :) Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be the main ceremony. Sorry if this chapter was bring. It was kind of a filer chapter to lead up to the ceremony. Please review! And be sure to check out my other fanfiction Expect the Unexpected! Oh and if you want to leave a request for something to happen in the story I will really try to put it in. But make sure it fits the story line. Thanks! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Within an hour of posting last chapter, I had gotten 3 reviews so thank you so much! I would like to specially thank IZzieTheWriter for being my first reviewer and sticking with me until now. I was thinking about starting a SYOT but I don't know if I could pull it off? What do you think? If not, is there any other topic you want me to write about? Leave me your suggestions or comments either in a review, or PM me. Enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

Today is the day. Today I will go up onstage and talk about the things that invade my nightmares. The only way I think I'll get through this is by having Peeta by my side. We are all quiet at breakfast. Beetee is arriving this morning by train and Haymitch is going to meet us here before the ceremony. Enobaria rejected the invitation to come.

Paylor walks in when we are done eating, "So, I'm going to go over the plan. I won't be telling you everything because I want the citizen to see your reaction. You will each have the opportunity to make a speech. Make it count. The Districts are all watching. The audience will also get the opportunity to ask you questions about your experiences. Try to answer them as best you can. The rest will be a surprise. Good luck." Without even waiting for a response from anyone, she walks out.

"I don't think I can do this." I say quietly.

"Man up," Johanna says, "If we could make it through the war, we can make through a little ceremony." She talks with confidence but her face shows fear.

The minutes drag by and after what feels like forever, Beetee arrives. Haymitch comes shortly after. Finally, Paylor tells us its time to go. We wait just inside listening to the dull murmur of the crowd outside. Paylor walks out and introduces us then we walk onstage.

The crowd's cheer are defeaning. I see the cameras and remember that this is being broadcast to all of Panem.

"Welcome everyone!" Paylor yells into the microphone. "These Victors are here to celebrate the downfall of the Capitol and the end to the horrific Hunger Games! First each Victor will make a speech."

Johanna takes the mike first. I'm not listening to anything though.I'm too busy thinking about what I'm going to say. I don't know how much I can talk about before I get emotional. What do the want from me? Before I know it, my name has been called. I stand shakily and make my way to the microphone.

"Hello everyone," I say quietly. Suddenly I feel like I know exactly what I should say. "I know we are here to celebrate the end of the Hunger Games;but to me, its much more than that. Its the end of the destruction of innocent lives. It is the end of trickery and deceit. The end of useless killing. The end of our nation's destruction. It is the end of the rebellion. And we have won." I don't need to say any more than that. The crowd is on their feet cheering. I quietly mimble a than you into the mocrophone but the cheering continues long after I take a seat. To them, I am still their Mockingjay. They still support me.

Paylor takes the stage again to calm everyone down, "Thank you to all our Victors! The ceremony will continue with a video that has compiled some things the Capitol has done to our nation; and some things our nation has done to stop it."

The lights go down. On the screen, my first reaping begins to play. Oh no. When they call Prim's name, I see her duck tail hanging out of the back of her shirt and my eyes fill with tears. Peeta pulls me close to him and puts his arm around me. The video shows some moments of the Hunger Games including the berry stunt at the end. Then it skips to the District 11 rebellion on the Victory Tour. The Quarter Quell announcement. Us blowing up the force field. One by one, these awful moments flash across the screen. Eventually we get to the war. The District 8 propo is shown. When we get to the war in the Capitol streets, I am in tears again. Finally, the parachutes. I start crying and bury my face in Peeta's shoulder. What was the point of this video? To me it just made me relive all the moments I was trying to forget.

Suddenly I feel Peeta tense up. Oh no. Please, not now. I know what's about to happen. I hold his hand tightly trying to pull him back to reality before he leaves me.

"Peeta its not real. Its not real. Don't let him control you."

I can feel that it isn't working. Peeta's eyes dilate rapidly. I quickly jump from the chair.

"It was your fault." he says quietly. "All of it was!"

"No Peeta, please! It wasn't me!" I say desperately.

"I shouldn't trust you. You killed my family! You were going to kill me! You're a mutt!"

Time seems to slow down as I see him launch towards me. I try to dodge but I'm not quick enough. He has me by the throat. I am clawing at his hands desperately but he is fueled by tracker jacker venom. I see out of the corner of my eye that people have noticed and are starting to panic.

"Please," I barely whisper.

I see his pupils go back to normal and his eyes fill with fear. He releases me and everything goes black.

* * *

**Oh no! Peeta! I got that idea tonight and had to type it before I lost inspiration. I will try to update tomorrow but if I can't, I will definitely update Sunday. Hope you liked the chapter. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I just want to say thank you again to everyone who is reviewing and had favorites or followed this story :). I know I left you on a cliffhanger last chapter so I hope you enjoy this one. Don't forget to review and check out my other story Expect the Unexpected. **

* * *

When I wake up I am not in a hospital as I expected but in my bed in District 12. The surprises continue as I see Haymitch sitting next to my bed.

"About time you woke up sweetheart." he says sarcastically but I can see sadness in his eyes.

Memories of the ceremony run through my head. Making a speech, watching all those horrible moments...Peeta's hands around my neck. I sit bolt upright, "Where's Peeta?"

Haymitch just looks at me with a sad expression, "I think we need to have a little talk."

"Where is he," I say through gritted teeth.

Haymitch sighs,"After he realized he attacked you again he was...upset. He went a little crazy and tried to throw himself off the edge of the stage."

My breath hitches in my throat,"He tried to kill himself because of me?" The thought alone makes me want to cry.

Haymitch shakes his head," No I don't think he was trying to kill himself. He was just trying to escape."

"From what?" I ask confused.

"Himself," Haymitch says quietly.

I think about that for a moment. He was willing to hurt himself to keep fom hurting me. I've never thought about what it's like to be in his knowing if my memories are real or not. Knowing that you could snap and attack the people you love in a single second. It must be a living hell for him. I feel tears come to my eyes. Oh Peeta.

"So where is he now?" I ask, almost afraid of the answer.

"He's in a hospital in the Capitol," Haymitch says, "He's doing good but he asked me to tell you not to come see him."

I snort. Does he really think I'll listen to that? "I'm going," I say determinedly.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea sweetheart," Haymitch says carefully.

I ignore him and stand up to get dressed. When I stand, dizziness sweeps through me and I almost topple over. Clearly I am weaker than I thought I was, but I have to go to the Capitol so I ignore the dizzy feeling and get ready. I don't pack a bag, expecting I'll be home in a day.

I head to the train station without another word to Haymitch. When I sit down on the train an announcement is made saying I will be in the Capitol in 4 hours. I lean back in my seat and close my eyes and the next thing I know I'm being shaken awake.

"Excuse me ma'am," an attendant says, " We are here. Are you getting out?"

I nod,"Thank you." I say quietly and stand up to get out.

* * *

I wander down the Capitol streets following signs that are leading me to the hospital. I haven't even thought about what I'm going to say, or what he might say to me. Will he be apologetic? Angry? I don't know what to expect. Suddenly I see the hospital looming in front of me. I enter, trying to look confident, and head to the front desk.

"Excuse me," I say to the receptionist, "I'm here to see Peeta Mellark. Can you tell me which room he is in?"

"I'm sorry but Mr. Mellark is not taking visitors at this moment. Visiting hours have ended."

Shes goes back to typing. I begin to get frustrated, "Look, I came all the way here from District 12."

At District 12, she looks up, "Katniss Everdeen?" she asks.

I nod. I hate playing that card but sometimes it's necessary.

"My apologies. He is room 251. It's just down this hall to the right."

"Thank you," I say and head down the hallway.

I see his room and take a deep breath before pushing the door open. What I see nearly makes my heart break. Peeta is laying on a bed with wires hooked up to him in so many places. They are connected to machines that are monitoring his heartbeat and a lot of other things I don't understand. They probably have to do with monitoring his mental stability. The sight of makes me feel like its my fault and it brings tears to my eyes.

"Katniss?" he asks, sitting up.

I nod, "Yeah it's me."

He clenches his fists, " What are you doing here?" he asks. I hear a tone of anger in his voice.

"I just wanted to see you-" I start.

"I told Haymitch to tell you not to come." he says.

"I know but I had to see if you were okay," I say carefully. I don't want to provoke him, especially because I don't know how stable he is right now.

He sighs, "Katniss, you should be worried about yourself. I attacked you again."

"It was an accident," I say but he just shakes his head.

"If you really cared about me, or your own safety, you would leave."

"Peeta, we have to work this out."

"I don't want you here!" he yells. I just stand there for a moment, shocked, before he continues talking, "Look, remember when we were hanging out at dinner that first night? I said that if I hurt you again I really would avoid you forever," he pauses and takes a deep breath, "Well forever starts right now."

I look at him to see if he is serious and when I see he is, I turn and run from the room. Rejection washes over me like a wave and tears flood my eyes. I run right out of the hospital and to the train station without stopping. I'm running so fast that when I get there I can barely breathe but I don't care. I have to get out of here. I buy a ticket back to District 12 and when I board the train, I find a car with no people in it. I curl up in the seat in the corner and just let go. Sob after sob wracks my body. Peeta abandoning me used to be a nightmare of mine and now it has become true. Who can I talk to now? Who can I trust to keep my secrets? Who can comfort me when nightmares plague my seeps? These thoughts make me sob harder. Eventually just I cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**That might have been a really bad ending but I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway please review and let me know what you think! I have some ideas and I think I know where this story is headed. I think I am going to start doing review responses at the end of each chapter so make sure you read the author's note at the end next time if you reviewed :) And make sure to check out my other fanfiction Expect the Unexpected.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed! As promised, review responses will be at the end of the chapter :). Hope you guys like this next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

I have regressed. I reverted back to what I did after Coin's assassination. All I do is sit either in my room or on the couch. I cry often and when I fall asleep, I wake screaming from the nightmares that plague me constantly. Haymitch tried to ask me what happened when I got back but I refused to tell him. Peeta got back while ago but I haven't tried to go see him. He doesn't want me to.

I am sitting on the couch when the doorbell rings. At first I think it's Haymitch coming to check in on me but then I remember that Haymitch has a key to my house. I don't want to get up to go the door but curiosity wins over my laziness and I get up anyway. When I open the door I see someone I didn't expect to see. Gale.

He steps in and pulls me into a hug, " Are you okay?" he asks.

I start to push away but I am too starved for human affection so I hug him back.

"What are you doing here?" I ask confused.

"Haymitch called me," he admits a little reluctantly, "He thought you needed someone to keep you company after what happened."

"I'm fine. I don't need company." I say.

"Catnip stop being so stubborn we both know you aren't okay," Gale says.

I sigh, "You're right. So do you have a place to stay?"

"I was going to stay with my family but if you need me just call me and I'll move my stuff here."

"Okay," I say with a soft smile and he leaves.

That night I wake screaming like I usually do. I consider calling Gale but he could never do what Peeta does. He hasn't been through everything I have like Peeta. He wouldn't understand. I feel a sharp pang of longing in my heart. I don't know if Peeta is sad that we aren't talking or if he really does think its for the best and is content with it. I am still mad at Gale but maybe I do need a friend right now. Maybe if I forgive him, my heartache will dull and I will have someone to confide in again. I am lost in thought when I see that the sun is already starting to peek over the horizon. No point in going back to sleep now.

I get up, take a shower and eat breakfast. By then I've convinced myself to try to repair my relationship with Gale. I call him and tell him to meet me at our usual place in the woods. When I get there, he is already sitting on the rock, holding a bag of food, with a hopeful look on his face.

I walk up to him, take a deep breath, and begin, "Look Gale, I want to forgive you but I'm just not sure I can trust you."

"Of course you can trust me Catnip. We've been best friends for years." Gale says confidently.

"But that was before-"

"Before what Katniss? What changed?" he says with a tone of anger in his voice.

I decide to just come out and say what I've been of holding in for months, "You killed my sister! You betrayed me for Coin and Plutarch ad that hurt Gale!"

"Look I've told you before, I didn't kill her. I didn't even know they were dropping those parachutes." he says.

I sigh, " Gale, you say you didn't know but you were so close to Coin. It was like you were another one of her lackeys. It seems impossible to me that you didn't know. And nothing you say is gong to change my mind."

"I'm so sorry. If you don't believe me because of the time I spent with them, then I regret every minute I did. I just want us to be friends again. I hate not being on speaking terms with you," he says sadly.

"I accept your apology. Do you want to just...start over?" I ask.

He nods and pulls me into a bear hug, " Thank you," he whispers in my ear. He pulls two rolls out of his bag and we begin to eat, "So what exactly happened between you and Peeta? Haymitch just told me you guys were fighting."

I look down hesitant to answer, " Did you watch the ceremony a while back?"

"Yeah, until it ended earlds for some reason," Gale says.

"It ended because Peeta had an attack. He tried to strangle me." tears fill my eyes.

"I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." Gale says quietly.

"No it's good for me to talk about it. He's better now but he thinks that to avoid that happening again we can't see each other. I haven't seen him since then." I say sadly.

"Have you tried going to talk to him?" Gale asks.

"No, he doesn't want to see me. He is scared he'll hurt me."

"Well then that's his loss," he says putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks," I say quietly. I quickly finish eating, " I should get home."

I get up and wave goodbye as I walk back through the meadow to my house. When I go inside I sit down and turn on the TV. I watch some of the old propos before a rerun of the ceremony comes on. When it gets to the end, I shudder, remembering what happened after that. I immediately turn off the TV so I don't get another panic attack.

I decide to go take a nap even though it's still early afternoon. I lay in bed thinking about Gale. It's nice having someone I can talk to and confide in again. My last thought before I fall asleep is that forgiving Gale was the best idea I've had in a long time.

* * *

**God that was annoying. My computer deleted most of that chapter so I had to rewrite it :(. Anyway hope you all like it. As promised here are the review responses:**

**firefoxxe: sorry, I didn't do Peetas POV. But don't worry that will definitely come up later :) Hope your enjoying the story!**

**Occy3: Here is another chapter! :) So glad you like it!**

**teampeeta1223: I agree, Peeta does need Katniss. He just doesn't know it yet. Btw, love the username :) Hope you liked this chapter. **

**Syyvia: Thanks for reviewing! Here's another chapter. Glad you like it!**

**IZzieTheWriter: There was definitely a lot a Gale in this chapter. He hasn't done anything to hurt her. I definitely have a plan for him though :). Thanks for reviewing. Your reviews always make me smile. Hope you liked this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So not as many people reviewed last chapter as usual so I am asking again for you to PLEASE leave your feedback in a review. I love reading them and hearing what you guys think of my story. On a different note, I am putting up a poll involving this story on my profile page. More details will be at the end of the chapter so please go check it out :)**

* * *

I wake up to bright sunlight streaming through my window. I quickly realize I have slept through the whole afternoon and all night without any nightmares. The only time I don't have nightmares is when Peeta is holding me and even then its rare. Nevertheless I feel extremely well rested and decide to go hunting. It's been months since I've had fresh meat and my body needs it now that I've decided to be active again. I contemplate inviting Gale but decide against it. I need to have time to sort out my thoughts in the fresh, clean air of the forest.

I dress, grab my bow, and put on my dad's hunting jacket. I'm glad District 13 returned it to me but it isn't the same. Instead of its usual leather and pine smell, it smells of ashes from when District 13 was bombed. But I don't care because it still gives me a reminder of my past life. A life before I was a tribute. Before my life spiraled down and out of control. I head through the meadow and straight into the woods. I walk for a little bit before spotting a squirrel. I relax and take a deep breath. I string my bow and pull it up so that the feather on the end of the arrow grazes my cheek. I close my eyes and take in the sounds of the forest. I open my eyes, and shoot. As soon as the arrow flies I close my eyes again. I don't want to see it if I miss.

After a few seconds I open my eyes and see that the arrow has pierced the squirrel and it lies dead on the ground. Its not my usual clean shot to the eye but at least I remember how to shoot. A voice behind me rings out suddenly and I jump.

"Losing your touch Catnip," Gale says loudly.

"Shut up," I say grinning as I sling the squirrel into my game bag, "You know I haven't hunted in forever."

"If you weren't hunting what else were you doing?" he asks beginning to set one of his old traps.

"Sitting in my house," I say casually. I don't tell him that it was because I was depressed. I don't want him worrying about me any more than he already does.

He looks at me carefully, "Are you sure you're doing okay Katniss?"

"I'm fine," I say annoyed, "I only did that after Prim died. I'm better now." I hate lying to him but I need him to know I don't need his protection all the time.

He sighs, "Okay, if you're sure..." I nod enthusiastically and he grins, "Then let's go hunting." I smile and we head off into the woods.

My day with Gale only reinforced the thought that forgiving him was the right choice. It was like things were back to normal. We watched each other's backs, spoke without words, followed each other's every move. By the end of the day, we had a great haul of six squirrels, three rabbits, and tons of berries. We are headed back into town when I suddenly think of something.

"Gale?" I ask, "If the Hob is gone, where do we trade these?"

He thinks about that for a second, "Well we can keep some of it, and we have old clients in the town who might trade."

I nod and we run through all our old town clients. That's when we run into another problem. Most of the people who bought from us in town were killed in the bombing. The only client we really have left is the bakery. And that means...Peeta.

"We don't have to trade to him if you don't want to see him." Gale says.

I shake my head, "No we should. His dad was always nice to us, he was a loyal client. Besides I'm sure your family will appreciate some good bread."

He nods and we walk up to the back door of the bakery. Technically we don't have to trade at the back in secret anymore but old habits die hard. I knock on the door. After a few seconds it opens and Peeta is standing there. He takes one look at me and starts to close the door.

"Wait," I say sticking my foot in the door, "I'm not here to talk I'm just looking for a trade."

He leaves the door open and goes back into the bakery. When he comes out he is holding two large loaves of bread. I start to offer him some meat. but he just shakes his head. Before he closes the door, I see him mouth _I'm sorry. _The door shuts and I just stand there.

"Katniss-" Gale starts.

My eyes are tearing up and I don't want him to see me cry so I take off. I run, letting the tears stream down my face. I shouldn't have gone to the bakery. The encounter only killed the last hope I had of salvaging our relationship. It was like a slap to the face. Peeta doesn't want to see me. He doesn't want to talk to me. He doesn't want anything to do with me. I run into my house and slam the door shut behind me. Not two minutes after I hear Gale knocking on the door asking me to open up. I just lay on the couch and cry.

I have lost everyone. Finnick, Peeta, Prim, my mother doesn't talk to me, Haymitch is too drunk to try. I have one person left. A person I never thought I would let back into my life. This makes me think that I just forgave Gale so he would comfort me, not because I really do forgive him. He is still banging on the door so I yell at him to go away and eventually the knocking stops. I have to think about him. Has he really changed? Or is he still the same traitor that killed my sister.

* * *

**Another chapter done! So the poll that I put up on my profile is about Gale. I want your opinion on whether I should make him a "good guy" or a "bad guy" I wrote the end of this chapter to open up those two options so if you want to have an input, vote on my profile page. Hope you guys liked the chapter and here are the review responses:**

**firefoxxe: I did put a little encounter between Katniss and Peeta in this chapter. Don't worry they will see each other more as the story goes on whether they like it or not :) Hope you liked the new chapter!**

**Desert the Fennec Fox: Yes, Peeta is being very difficult. Hopefully he will see sense soon right? Glad you are enjoying the story.**

**Occy3: Glad you liked the chapter! Here is another update.**

**Isabelle13rowan: Sorry its taken me a while to update but I did it! So glad you like it. Later on maybe there will be more team peeta action but now they are both trying to sort out their feelings for each other. Hope you liked this new chapter!**

**Don't forget to review and vote on my poll!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So after posting the last chapter, I got 5 reviews over the course of one night! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. As usual review responses will be at the end. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

I wake up on the couch to the sound of coffee being made. I glace over into the kitchen and see Haymitch.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. I try to sound angry but it just comes out weak.

"Well, sweetheart, we need to talk." he says, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Finally decided to stop being drunk and actually be there for me?" I ask. This time I really do sound angry.

"Look it wasn't my fault-" he starts.

"Oh so now being holed up in your house drinking isn't your fault? You're my only family left now Haymitch. I need you in my life. We've been through too much together, don't abandon me now."

He sighs, "I'm sorry, you're right."

I'm surprised he apologized so I decide to forgive him. I know that getting over his alcohol addiction is hard. I nod and say, "So what do we need to talk about?"

"Peeta is a wreck without you and I know you are the same. And don't try to argue, I know Gale isn't making you happy again."

He jumped right in didn't he? "So what do you suggest I do about it Haymitch? I can't force him to like me again."

"Have you even tried? Have you seen him at all?"

"Gale and I tried to trade to him and he almost slammed the door in my face." I say.

"You need to try to talk to him." Haymitch insists.

"He doesn't want to see me Haymitch and I'm not going to follow him around like a puppy begging him to take me back."

Hamitch sighs, " Katniss he wants to see you more than you understand. Its his own kindness holding him back from doing it."

"Well when he decides he wants to see me again he can come to me himself. I don't need you to carry messages for him." I say stubbornly.

"I'm not carrying a message, I'm telling you the truth about him."

I just sit there. I've made my decision about him.

"Fine," Haymitch says in defeat, "But just know I'm trying to help you. I will say I think I regret calling Gale."

"Why?" I ask suspiciously.

"I don't know. He's really changed. Something about him unsettles me now."

"Oh relax Haymitch, I can take care of myself."

"You sure about that?" He asks and with that, he walks out the door leaving me puzzled.

Of course I can take care of myself what is he trying to suggest? I know I'm not as stable as I was before but that doesn't make a difference. Besides, Gale would never hurt me. I conclude that I am over-thinking things and drop the matter. Just as I am about to sit down to eat the phone rings.

I answer it, unsure of who would be calling me, "Hello?"

"Canip?"

"Gale? I didn't know you had a phone in your house." I say surprised.

"They put one in every house when they rebuilt the District 12 Katniss." he chuckles.

"Oh," I say.

He pauses, " Hey do you want to go for a walk around town?"

"What is there to do in town?" I ask.

"Not to go do something, just...to talk I guess."

"Um, okay." I say. I think I hear him breathe a sigh of relief.

"Great meet me in town in 15 minutes." He hangs up before I can reply.

* * *

15 minutes later I am dressed in trousers, a green shirt, and my hunting jacket, standing in the square. I see Gale walk up along the path. I wave to show him where I am and he walks up beside me.

"So what were you planning on doing today?" I ask.

"I don't know, just walk around. Hang out?"

"Okay," I say and we head off into town.

* * *

I must say it was fun to catch up with the people who are still alive. We met lots of new faces too. I'm surprised anyone would move to District 12 then I remember that things have changed now. I don't know if I'm ever really going to adjust. We are nearing the end of the afternoon when Gale suddenly takes my arm and pulls me into a side road that leads between two buildings.

"What are you doing?" I ask cautiously.

"I have to tell you something." Gale says quietly.

"Okay what is it?"

He takes a deep breath and begins, " Katniss, I'm still in love with you. I never stopped loving you. When we kissed in District 2 I thought it was a start for us but then you made up with Peeta. Now that he's out of the picture we can be together!"

"Gale, don't talk about Peeta like that. He's just trying to protect me."

"I know, I know, but think of the opportunity that came out of it."

Before I can reply, he takes my face in his hands and kisses me. At first I kiss him back but then stop. When I kiss him I feel nothing. No spark, no passion. I can't lead him on like this, I have to tell him the truth.

"Gale stop." I say pushing him away, "I really care about you, but we can't be together."

"Why," Gale asks, puzzled.

"I just don't feel that way about you. When I would kiss you before I felt a spark and now there's...nothing."

"That's just because we haven't seen each other in so long. At least give me a chance." Gale says desperately.

"No. I don't want to lead you on when I don't feel anything. Can we still be friends?" I say carefully.

His face clouds with anger, "No we can't be 'just friends'. I love you. This is about bread boy isn't it? He's blinding you Katniss. _We_ need to be together."

"Gale I said no. I don't want to hurt your feelings but I'm not changing my mind."

His face darkens and he pins me up against the wall of a building.

"Gale what are you doing? Get off me." I say. I struggle against his hold but can't break his grip.

"I'm showing you that we were meant to be together." he says pressing his lips to mine.

Suddenly I realize Haymitch is right. Gale has changed. I let him go to far and now I can't go back. Realizations dawns on me on what he is about to do and I start screaming. He tries to cover my mouth with his hand but I bite it and keep screaming praying someone will hear. He gets his hand over my mouth and starts to reach under my shirt. That's when the tears come. I don't want this. I just want to die right now before he can do anything else to me. He starts to unbuckle his pants and I close my eyes waiting for the worst when I feel him being yanked away from me. I keep my eyes closed and sink to the ground sobbing. Through my sobs I can hear punches being thrown and Gale's cries of pain.

When the sounds stop, all I hear is Gale's moans for a minute then I am swept off the ground into someone's arms. I open my eyes and see two bright blue ones staring back at me. Before I can say anything, he presses his lips to mine. I taste the familiar taste of bread. When we finally break apart, he sets me back on the ground. I see Gale lying unconscious on the ground behind him.

"Peeta," I barely whisper. Tears start to come again and I am sobbing. He picks me up and carries me into the bakery. He carries up the stairs to where he stays and puts me down on his bed.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers. Tears are starting to pool in his eyes.

"For what?" I ask, " You saved me from...him" I say.

"For leaving you and hurting you enough that you let him back into your life. I'll never leave you again." he says, stroking my hair.

I smile and close my eyes, "Stay with me?" I ask quietly.

"Always," he says curling up beside me. I hear one last thing before I drift off to sleep: "I love you."

* * *

**Dramatic! It was so hard for me to write that. I decided to make Gale the bad guy clearly. I have had this plan for a while so I'm glad some people asked me to make him the bad guy. Let me know what you think in a review. I'm not really sure what else to do with this story. There might be another chapter or two. I might do either an epilogue or a sequel. Leave me any ideas you have in a review. I need all of them :) **

**As always, here are the review responses:**

**firefoxxe: How's this for a big interaction? :) I really appreciated your ideas and tips because they have more than once given me new ideas for this story. Can't wait to see what you think of this new chapter.**

**Sandy: Glad you are enjoying it. You basically said exactly what I was planning on happening next in the story in your last review :) Hope you liked it!**

**Guest: I was so happy when I read this review. The last thing I want is for my story to get predictable so I'm glad it keeps you guessing. Here's the next update!**

**Occy3: I always like getting your reviews. Thanks so much for sticking with me through these chapters. Hope you liked this update!**

**auntlori530: Glad you like the little change in character. Yes Peeta was being hard-headed but you can see he isn't now :) and you can see I did make Gale a bad guy. Hope you liked the update!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So I got 9 reviews for the last chapter which is the most I've gotten for a single chapter so thank you guys sooo much! Also, the day after I posted it, I got over 500 views which is amazing. The last chapter seemed to be really popular to you guys and I'm really glad everyone enjoyed it. Hope you like this chapter as much as the last. If you love this story tell people about it! I'm trying to increase the popularity of my story. The beginning of this chapter will be Peeta's point of view of the last chapter. Last, be sure to check out my other fan fiction Expect the Unexpected.**

* * *

**Peeta POV:**

I look out the window of the bakery and see Katniss walking by with Gale. I watch as they talk and laugh and my hands automatically clench into fists. I force myself to relax. At least she looks happy, as if she is moving on from me. I try to tell myself that is good but a wave of jealousy washes over me. I hat the fact that Gale is there for her while I can't be. I know I'm the one who stopped our friendship but I couldn't risk hurting her any more. Every time I do something that hurts her I feel like a monster. But now I wonder if that might be better than the dead, empty feeling I have when I'm not around her. I am kneading bread dough on the table when I hear a scream. I would know that voice anywhere no matter how long its been since I've head it. Katniss.

I take off out the front door of the bakery trying to find her. The screams are coming out from around the side of the bakery. As I run around the side the screams are stifled as if someone forced her to stop. I round the corner into a valley and see a horrible scene unfolding in front of me. Gale is holding Katniss against the wall. One hand over her mouth and the other trying to unbuckle his pants. My vision fills with red and all thoughts of staying away from her are melted away by my burning need to protect her.

I lunge at Gale from behind and yank him off of Katniss. I pin him to the ground and throw punch after punch. I feel his nose break under my fist and there is blood coming out of his mouth but I don't care. I feel like I am on tracker jacker venom again, so filled with strength and anger I can't control myself. All I hear is Gale's cries of pain and Katniss's whimpers behind me. I finally calm down enough to see that I have knocked Gale out. I stand up and kick his limp form aside before running to Katniss. She is on the ground sobbing, eyes still closed. I pick her up off the ground and press my lips to hers. I can taste the tears that are still streaming down her cheeks.

We come up for air and that's when she sees exactly who I am, "Peeta, " She whispers so softly I can barely hear her. Then she starts sobbing.

I cradle her in my arms and carry her through the bakery and up to my room where I lay her gently on my bed. Her eyes are red and she is still sobbing and shivering uncontrollably. The sight of it causes tears to pool into my eyes.

This is all my fault, "I'm so sorry" I whisper to her.

She looks up at me, "For what? You saved me from...him."

"For leaving you and hurting you enough that you let him back into your life. I'll never leave you again." I say, stroking her hair gently.

A soft smile forms on her face and she closes her eyes, "Stay with me?" she asks.

"Always," I say with a smile. I curl up beside her and pull her close. I can feel her drifting up already but I say one more thing, "I love you."

At that moment I know it's true. I love Katniss Everdeen. President Snow failed. I got back to her. With that thought I fall asleep holding Katniss in my arms.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

When I wake up in the morning I am still curled up in Peeta's arms. I gently shake him and when he opens his eyes he smiles softly at me and pulls me down for a kiss. I laugh and push him away.

"Come on," I say, "Let''s go get some breakfast."

We go downstairs to he bakery, "What do you want?" Peeta asks, " We have muffins or-"

"Cheese buns," I say quickly. It's been too long since I've had them.

Peeta chuckles, "Okay." He walks into the kitchen and comes back with a plate of cheese buns.

"So," I say, digging into the cheese buns,"I guess the whole not speaking thing is over now."

He laughs softly, "I guess so," then he gets serious, "You don't know how scared I was when I heard you screaming last night."

I look down at my plate, suddenly I'm not hungry anymore, "Where is Gale?" I ask, "What did you do to him?"

"I left him in the alley," Peeta says.

"Thank you," I say, "If it weren't for you he would've-"

"Don't say it," Peeta says gently, "It's over now and you can bet I'm going to make sure he doesn't touch you again."

I smile. I'm so glad I have my Peeta back.

* * *

**That chapter was a little short but I really liked writing it :) As usual here are review responses:**

**Fangirl in a fandom world: Haha glad you liked it! It was a little intense. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**firefoxxe: Here is Peeta's POV! Your review inspired me to do this. I had thought about doing his POV on previous chapters but never had so thanks for pushing me to do this. Glad you are liking the story.**

**pumpkinking5: Thanks! Haymitch was actually giving a clue to the rest of the chapter. And yes, Peeta adores Katniss which is why he came back to her so quickly when she was in trouble. Hope you liked this update!**

**candyluver88: Thanks so much! Glad you are enjoying the story. Here is an update!**

**miawalker98: I'm so glad you found this story and are enjoying it. I appreciate every view I get on it! I will try to keep the stpry going as long as I can. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Guest: Your review made me so happy. I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I was a little reluctant to write that powerful of a scene but I'm glad I did. Here is another chapter!**

**Hannatahouse200: Hope you are liking the story. Here is another chapter!**

**Occy3: Here is another chapter for you! So glad you are liking this story so much!**

**auntlori530: Glad you are loving it! Hope you liked this update just as much!**

**Please review! And be sure to check out my other fan fiction Expect the Unexpected**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry its been a while. I haven't had a lot of time to write. Thanks so much for your reviews. I'm hoping to get to fifty reviews this chapter :) So please, please, please review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It has been three days since Gale tried to rape me. Once I got over my happiness of having Peeta back, the incident really sank in with me. I slipped into a depressed state. I haven't left the bakery where Peeta brought me that night. Peeta has tried talking to me but I don't want to talk. I just want to be by myself. Think. I still can't quite understand why it happened. Gale and I were friends for so long that I put most of my trust in him. That was my biggest mistake. I shouldn't have let my frustration with Peeta drive me to putting my trust in someone I didn't really trust. All I know is that I never want to see him again.

I am laying in bed on the third day when Peeta walks into the room, "Katniss we need to talk," he says. I just lay there staring at the wall. He sighs and continues,"I know this is hard for you to talk about but you need to. I'm starting to get worried about you."

"I don't want to Peeta," I say quietly.

"It will make you feel better. I know it doesn't seem like it but it will," he assures me, "Please Katniss.

I sigh, "There's nothing to talk about Peeta. You saw what happened, why do we need to relive it?"

"I'm not trying to make you relive it, I know it was traumatic for you. I just want you to know that its okay to talk about it."

If I can't open up to Peeta, I won't be able to open up for anyone, "He was my best friend Peeta," I say, tears filling my eyes, "I shouldn't have trusted him. This is all my fault!" Memories of the night come rushing back and I can't control my tears anymore.

Peeta starts to wrap his arms around me but I flinch. This surprises me. I have never flinched away from him before. Peeta backs away from me, "Sorry," he says quietly.

"Why did I do that?" I ask.

"Because of what he did to you. You aren't ready to be touched yet. Its because of him," his fists clench.

"Don't Peeta," I say, trying to calm him down, "He's not worth it."

Peeta relaxes, unclenching his fists, "You have to turn him in Katniss. He shouldn't be allowed to just walk around the district after what he did to you."

"Turn him in to who? The Peacekeepers are gone, and we don't have anyone else."

Peeta sighs, "I don't know."

We sit in silence for a second, thinking, "Maybe I just need to get away from here," I say, "Away from everyone so I can just think."

Peeta nods, "Does everyone include me?"

I think about that for a second. I do want Peeta with me but if I flinch away from him every time he touches me, maybe I'm not ready yet. Maybe I do need to get away from him and come back when I'm more open and willing to work everything out between us.

I nod slowly, "Yes, that includes you Peeta."

I see his face fall, "I understand Katniss. Where are you going to go? The Capitol?"

"No," I say immediately. If it were up to me I would never go back to the Capitol, "I want to go somewhere I've never been before. Somewhere different."

"I got it," Peeta says excitedly, "What about District 4? You can stay with Annie, explore the beach, the dunes, the cliffs."

I hesitate, "I don't know Peeta. What if it reminds me too much of Finnick? I'm trying to get away from bad memories."

"He meant a lot to you didn't he?" Peeta asks quietly. I nod. "Katniss, I think it would be good for you to go stay with Annie. You guys both went through some really hard times maybe you can talk t each other about it. Besides, I bet Annie could really use some company."

"You're right Peeta. I'll go to District 4." I say.

He smiles, "Great."

* * *

Two days later, I am packed ready to go at the train station. Peeta already called Annie asking if I can stay with her and she immediately agreed. He didn't explain why I wanted to go to District 4 though, which I appreciate. I need to tell her myself. I'm still not sure how long I'm staying. I need to figure everything out. I know it will take time to recover, and although I don't want to do it without Peeta, I know I made the right choice leaving him behind. This is something I need to do on my own. I hear the train speeding down the tracks as it pulls into the station.

"Bye Katniss," Peeta says when the train pulls up, "I hope you get a chance to figure everything out."

"Thank you Peeta," I say, "I hope so too"

He smiles and just before I board the train, "Hey Peeta? Do me a favor? If you see Gale, punch him in the face for me."

He chuckles, "Will do Katniss."

I board the train and the door closes behind me. When I take my seat I see Peeta looking at me through the window. He gives me a small wave and I just have time to wave back before the train heads off down the tracks.

I sit at the window, watching my home, my life, and everyone I love disappearing as we speed down the tracks.

* * *

**Guys I hate to say this but it looks like this is the last chapter :( It seems like a good place to end the story. This _chapter_ of the story at least ;) I might do a sequel about Katniss's time in District 4. If you want me to tell me in a PM or in a review. I hate to end this story after only 11 chapters but it seemed like a good place to stop. I will post one more thing after the reviews come in. That will be a response to everyone who reviews this chapter. I really want to continue and expand this story into a series but I really want to know what you all think first :) So if you want me to continue, please review!**

**As always, here are the review responses:**

**firefoxxe: Thanks for reviewing. I love your little tips, they really help me with the structure for this story. I hope you have enjoyed it! Please let me know if you want a sequel!**

**Occy3: Here is an update! I'm sorry this is the last chapter :( I love your reviews and hope to hear if you want a sequel or not :)**

**idonthaveanaccou: Here is another chapter! Hope you enjoyed the story and if you liked it, be sure to tel me if you want a sequel!**

**candyluver88: Here is another update! Hope you loved the story and don't forget to review :)**

**Guest: So glad you think my story is unique! I want it to be different so its good that it stands out. I hope you have enjoyed this story! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So, based on the reviews I got, its apparent you guys want a sequel. Well...I decided to write one! I will post the first chapter later today so to check it out, just go to my profile and click on the story. The new story will be called Moving On and it will be about Katniss trying to get over all the misery in her life, and get back to those she loves. I hope you guys check it out!**

**Here are the review responses for the last chapter of Real Or Not Real?**

Elena-Cullen34: Don't worry, the story will continue :) You won't have to wonder about anything. Be sure to check out Moving On!

firefoxxe: Your review made me smile :) I will keep the story going, don't worry. Please keep reading I love your reviews!

Candyluver88: Glad you liked the last chapter. I don't want you to cry sooo...I hope you like the first chapter on Moving On!

Guest: I'm glad the last chapter left you hanging, it will convince you to come back for more ;) Just joking, but seriously I hope you check out Moving On!

Occy3: Good news! The sequel is on its way! Can't wait to hear what you think!

Taty98: I'm so glad you liked the story! And I hope you check out the sequel!

**Thank you all sooooo much for your support and reviews. This story ended with 51 reviews, and a total of 5,207 views. That is way more than I ever hoped for when I started this story. Also, I am going to restart my story Expect the Unexpected. I feel like I am a better writer now and will be able to do a better job so please check that out too. Again thank you all so much for your support and be sure to check out Moving On! :)**


End file.
